She's supposed to wait forever!
by Kel6
Summary: Sirius goes to find his long-lost girlfriend in the summer after GoF. He does not doubt she will have waited faithfully, ever-believing he is innocent. That's what girls do, right?


Title: She was supposed to wait forever!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, etc all belong the Ms Rowling, not me. As similarities between Crystalia. and your Mary-Sue are quite likely, don't accuse me of plagiarism. As similarities between Crystalia and your well-balanced OFC are unlikely I doubt you'll be able to accuse me of plagiarism.  
  
Summary: Sirius goes to find his long-lost girlfriend in the summer after GoF. He does not doubt she will have waited faithfully, ever-believing he is innocent. That's what girls do, right?  
  
A/N: This is just for fun and stupidity, OK? I'm sure some fics that have this type of plot are done well.  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black was preparing to go to Crystalia Sapphire L'Orangina's house. Voldemort had returned a month previously and Dumbledore had told him to alert the "Old Crowd". The "Old Crowd" weren't really all that special, well, they were *all* Aurors who had worked tirelessly against Voldemort, but Aurors seem to be more common than you would think; so this doesn't actually make them special. In fact, so many people were thinking of applying to be Aurors that the Ministry had reduced their pay by 50%. Still, the majority of Hogwarts students (and 99% of Gryffindors) would apply. Only a few oddballs, like Arthur Weasley, do boring and ordinary jobs.  
  
But I digress.  
  
Sirius was going to see Crys (the shortened name being slightly less sickening than the long one, and also, I am lazy and don't want to type it out every time). Everything was perfect really, apart from the fact that Lily and James were dead. But the thought of his gorgeous girlfriend kept Sirius from caring about small things like this. Crys used to be Lily's best friend, and Sirius used to be James', this fact alone automatically made them a perfect couple. Not to mention the fact that Sirius and James were the most sought after boys at Hogwarts, and Crys and Lily were the most sought after girls.  
  
All four of them had become Aurors (but if you think that's special then you obviously didn't read above) and helped fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort. While they had been strutting around arresting people, Remus had been wallowing in self-pity about his pathetic life, and Peter had not even been important enough to be an Auror so nobody actually remembers what he did.  
  
Sirius, Crys, Lily and James were all in the "Old Crowd", but that name isn't mystical enough, is it? No, of course not, the "Old Crowd" was often called the "Order of the Phoenix" who were an elite group of wizards and witches who spent their time fighting Darkness.  
  
Sirius allowed his thoughts to drift from his old girlfriend, for just a few seconds, and onto his godson. Poor little Harry, who would be starting Hogwarts for his fifth year in September, was currently with his aunt, uncle a cousin, who were Muggles. He'd be all right though, it was unlikely Vernon Dursley would suddenly start to abuse him, as he has never been that violent to his nephew.  
  
A slight concern crept into Sirius' mind: Dumbledore had told him to stay with Remus so he could easily be contacted, after what would be an undoubtedly happy reunion with Crys he would stay with her. He shook his head fiercely; even the idea of an Evil Overlord coming back from the dead and going for his godson wasn't enough to stop him from seeing Crys!  
  
Crys was tall and slender, with perfect curves; long, lustrous blonde silky tresses and sparkling sapphire eyes. Sirius could imagine what would happen now: he would knock proudly on her door, she would answer and be terrified, and accuse him of killing Lily and James. Fortunately, he would manage to get his story out, and show that he was innocent. Crys would burst into happy tears and say: 'Oh, Sirius! I knew it wasn't you! I knew you would never kill your best friend. That's why I've waited for you all this time! I knew that you would get out and prove your innocence!'  
  
Crys would, of course, have waited patiently for him; after all, that was what you did when you were in love. They might get married after his innocence was proved, which had to be soon, because it wouldn't be *nice* to have him be a perpetual criminal. Peter Pettigrew was an idiot anyway, despite the fact that he'd managed to join the dark side, get two people murdered, kill twelve more and get someone twelve years in Azkaban without getting caught, he was still an idiot with no brains, who would be easy to catch.  
  
Sirius went to find Remus, who was sitting in his bedroom doing nothing. Fortunately, I don't have access into his head, so you don't have to listen to the tortured internal monologues that he's obviously thinking, even though everything ever written about him before this point shows how capable he is in dealing with his inner demons, he's obviously a tortured soul.  
  
'Goodbye, old friend' said Sirius.  
  
'Goodbye, have fun,' said Remus, the ever self-sacrificing friend that he was, because, of course Sirius would rather spend time with an old girlfriend than with his childhood best friend whom he hadn't talked to properly in ages. It's *love*, remember?  
  
Sirius decided to use Floo powder, because he's not done the obvious thing and got a new wand somehow, or got someone to buy one for him. So, anyway, Sirius flooed to Crys' house, which, of course, she hadn't moved out of in the fourteen years they had been parted. He got out at the other end standing up, and totally composed, even after the quick journey.  
  
There was a small boy sitting on the floor, playing with a train set. He yelled.  
  
'Mummy! Mummy! There's a man in here!' and jumped to his feet and ran. Sirius felt slightly uneasy, but then he realised that the child was *obviously* his. Just because he hadn't seen Crys in fourteen years and the child was no older then seven, it didn't mean it wasn't his.  
  
Crys came in, brandishing her wand.  
  
'Argh!' she yelled, seeing who it was. Sirius was pleased to note that she was still as gorgeously beautiful as ever, even though she was so much older.  
  
'Crys!' he began. 'It wasn't me! It was Peter! James switched Secret Keeper to him at the last minute.' She raised an eyebrow, but didn't lower her wand.  
  
'Oh, and you decided to finish Peter off then? Not to mention the Muggles?' she asked, slightly sarcastically. This wasn't quite right, she was supposed to be sympathetic and instantly believe him; maybe he should explain more.  
  
'I went after Peter to kill him, yes, but he blasted the street apart and faked his own death, but not before yelling that it was me who killed Lily and James.'  
  
'And he escaped by turning into a rat?' both Lily and Crys knew that the four had been Animagi. Sirius nodded, eagerly.  
  
'You,' said Crys, 'are an idiot. You should control your temper you stupid fool and you would never have gone to prison.' She laughed, 'I suppose you want us to become an item again?'  
  
'Well, if you insist.'  
  
'I don't,' she said, and Sirius gaped. 'I'm married. Sirius, as far as I was concerned you were guilty as hell, and I wanted to live my life, not wait for some bloke who was stuck in prison. I'm no longer an Auror, it's too mainstream for me, I worked as a professional Chaser for the Tornados and now I'm on the England team' (professional Quidditch playing, although is rather popular, has nowhere near as many applicants as being an Auror; and did I mention that Crys is an incredibly skilled player? were you expecting anything less?) 'I'm also married, and have two sons.'  
  
'But. but. you were supposed to wait for me, faithfully, truly believing I was innocent.' Crys laughed again.  
  
'I was only just over twenty; I had my life, even if you ruined yours in a fit of temper. Goodbye, Sirius, maybe if you get cleared we can be friends again.'  
  
Sirius stumbled backwards into the fireplace, and back to Remus', where he was supposed to have stayed anyway. He spent the next few days complaining, before Remus told him that he (Remus) was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts that year at Hogwarts, in the hope that no one would remember he was a werewolf and if Sirius wanted to come as Snuffles the dog, he could. After all, having a werewolf and a convict to teach the kids was far better than employing Severus Snape's long lost love, wasn't it?. 


End file.
